Many devices contain multiple printed circuit boards that are electrically interconnected within the device. If a device contains multiple printed circuit boards, the different printed circuit boards are typically interconnected in one of a number of different ways. A first way of interconnecting printed circuit boards is by soldering the different boards together with rigid conductive leads. Since such an interconnection method requires strict adherence to the positioning for soldering of the leads, the method is highly time and labor intensive.
A second way of interconnecting printed circuit boards is by placing corresponding male and female pin connectors on adjacent boards. The male and female pin connectors from different printed circuit boards can then be interconnected when the two printed circuit boards are adjacently placed next to one another so that the pin connectors align. A problem associated with the use of pin connectors is that the male and female pin connectors on different printed circuit boards must be oriented in the same location and in the same plane before the pin connectors will properly interconnect. As a result, the interconnection of circuit boards with pin connectors is typically done manually to ensure proper pin alignment. Also, the use of pin connectors is typically reserved to applications where the pin connectors can be clearly observed during assembly. This eliminates applications where printed circuit boards are interconnected blindly or in an automated fashion.
A third common technique used to interconnect printed circuit boards is through the use of flexible flat cable. The ends of a long piece of flexible flat cable are connected to the different printed circuit boards. Once interconnected, the printed circuit boards are free to move in relation to one another through a wide range. The printed circuit boards are therefore well adapted to be assembled into a device using either a blind assembly procedure or through an automated assembly procedure.
Some problems associated with the use of flexible flat cable are that it is expensive and that it may become obtrusive during assembly. Also many devices that contain multiple printed circuit boards also contain housings. As the housings are assembled, the flexible flat cable may become pinched and damaged within the housing. In addition, present interconnection methods often require that the connectors on the flexible cable be manually aligned with the connectors on the printed circuit boards thereby making the assembly process more involved. In other applications, the flexible flat cable may rest against the circuitry of the printed circuit boards within the assembly. The presence of the flexible flat cable against the circuitry may cause interference to occur in the signals processed by such circuitry. Accordingly, when flexible flat cable is used, great care is often required to ensure the flexible flat cable lays properly within the assembly.
A need therefore exists for a connector device and connection method that can be used to interconnect printed circuit boards that eliminate the described disadvantages associated with prior art techniques.